This project will develop an all purpose 8-channel miniature, intermediate range, wireless Bioelectric Monitor that can be marketed at under $5000.00. The device is extremely flexible such that the amplifier gains and filters can be adjusted using a WindowsTM-based operator interface software. This feature allows the device to be used for monitoring any type of bioelectric signals such as electroencephalogram (EEG), electromyogram (EMG), electrocardiogram (ECG), etc. The particular application of the device during this Phase II project will be in auditory evoked response (AER) evaluations of infants and toddlers. AER has been found to be the most accurate technique to predict at birth the language and cognitive skills that the infant will have three to five years later. The Bioelectric Monitor to be developed during this project will be tested for its functionality and robustness in AER evaluations of about 50 subjects (term infants and infants with Bronchopulmonary Dysplasia (BPD) and very low birth weight (VLBW)) at two separate clinical sites. The AER evaluations will be compared with the standard methods of cognitive assessments. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: In addition to being used to monitor Bioelectric signals such as EEG and EMGs, the miniature, narrow band telemetry system can be used to communicate the vital signs on patients in the hospital or at home without interfering with similar systems of other patients. The same unit has numerous industrial and commercial applications for real time control and monitoring. Due to its low cost, it can also be used for control of multiple mobile robots and virtual reality games.